


The Voice

by PanWithThePlan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Badass women meet, Clem is gay, Don’t like that, F/F, Game and show crossover, Mentions of Javier/Jesus pairing, Mentions of Jesus, Mentions of Lee - Freeform, additional tags will be added later, mentions of Javier, mentions of glenn, sorry not sorry Aaron, then click away please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: When all is thought to be quiet between the communities, a Voice is heard across the radio.[A fic I’ve taken from my Fanfic dot Net account to write on here]





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this story and trying to figure out a good way to write it and on the other fanfic site, I just wasn’t able to have the freedom I do on here which is easier to upload on. 
> 
> I’ve been speculating what time frame I’d like this to be in and I think I’d like to be between the last season and the new season coming up. There are characters to mourn together and characters than could heal each other. Please Enjoy this small intro into a story I hope I can succeed in writing. 
> 
> At the end of AMC's The Walking Dead, there seemed to be an unknown voice coming from the radio, leaving us on yet another cliffhanger. Here I am creating my idea of how it should go because I know it won't happen for real. If you haven't seen the latest Walking Dead season or finished clementine's story in the Final Season of The Walking Dead Game, please do so before reading unless you don't mind spoilers.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

Judith sat there at the radio, waiting to see if she had heard right. A voice she didn't recognize had emitted from the speakers, not at all sounding like King Ezekiel right as she was walking away to begin her homework. It had stopped her in her tracks, peeking her curiosity which led her to find her way back into the chair, homework far from her mind.

"Hello?" Came the voice again, this time sounding a little more impatient. "I think it's broken."

Judith's eyes widened as she reached for the radio, remembering Eugene's instructions about trying to find the right frequency to hear them better.

"Lemme see it!" Came another voice, making her pull back suddenly.

"No, you'll break it!" The first voice fought back.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Picking up the mic, she pressed the button to speak but hesitated, she knew she could get in a whole lot of trouble for this.

"Hello?"

The arguing on the other side came to a stop. Both boys on the other side staring at the radio. Taking the mic from Willy, AJ pressed the button and replied.

"You can hear me?"

"Yes." Judith replied, confused because he sounded young like her. "How old are you?"

There was silence for a moment before the familiar click could be heard and the voice now a bit defensive asked. "How old are you?"

On the other end, Willy had been glaring at the other boy but still surprised to hear an answer. The two had been trying in secret for weeks to get this radio workings ever since Assim brought it back during a trade run, but all they could get was static.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" They hard Louis shout from down the hall.

Pressing the button to the mic, AJ tried to think of what to say. "I...gotta go..."

"We'll be back." Willy added before they quickly turned off the radio and hurried out of the Clementine's office to avoid being caught.

Judith still sat there with a confused look on her face, slipping out of the chair to head out of the room.

"Mom!"


End file.
